A heat spreading structure helps to maintain a fixed temperature (i.e., the optimum temperature) within an integrated circuit package so that the integrated circuit package may perform its function optimally. The heat spreading structure may maintain the temperature by dissipating excess heat generated within the integrated circuit package.
Typically, a heat spreading structure may include a mid-portion region and a support structure. The mid-portion region is mounted on top of an integrated circuit die in the integrated circuit package. Generally, the mid-portion is where most of the excess heat generated by the integrated circuit die gets dissipated. The support structure supports the mid-portion region so that the mid-portion region is suspended over a package substrate in the integrated circuit package.
Generally, most heat spreader structures require a large package substrate surface area to accommodate the associated support structure. A flip-chip package, which generally has a small package substrate surface size, may not be able to mount such heat spreader structures.
In addition to that, many integrated circuit packages have active or passive circuits placed on its package substrate adjacent to the integrated circuit die. Such integrated circuit packages may further limit the area on which the support structure may be placed. Although there are solutions to such problems, for example, by placing passive or active devices within the package substrate, such solutions may be costly to implement.